


The Weekly Grind

by aechillean (princecapulet)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crushes, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Toys, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecapulet/pseuds/aechillean
Summary: Written for@sinkoriin‘sbeautiful piece of work,“boys gotta get off”(nsfw).Yoosung’s had a pretty hard week, but has a new way of letting things out…





	The Weekly Grind

Yoosung flopped down onto his bed, pushing a week’s worth of dirty laundry off the mattress and onto the floor. It had been another tough week, a week of lectures, labs, tutorials, social engagements and perhaps most importantly, another week of gazing at Seven. The blond buried his face into his pillow as thoughts of his crush raced through his mind; the way his red curls framed his face, the way his eyes beamed when Yoosung met his gaze, the way his tight jeans outlined the shape of his cock.

Yoosung had his Friday “relaxation” sessions down to a boring routine by this point in the semester, but this week he had a new trick up his sleeve. Or more accurately, in his backpack. Retrieving a plain cardboard box, the boy opened it up to pull out a shockingly pink butt-plug. Yoosung stripped, discarding his clothes to the floor with the rest of the pile and pulling his lube and tissues out of the bedside drawer.

The blond lay back while coating his fingers with his scented lube, tentatively rubbing his hole while slipping the tips of his digits in and out of the opening. Satisfied with his stretch, he gave “Seven” a generous squirt of the lube and pushed the plug inside of him. Yoosung gave out a gasp, turning his head to bite down on his arm as he accustomed himself to the feeling of the toy rubbing up against his walls.

He’d wanted a toy for some time, but only this week had been able to muster the courage to go out and buy it. The new Seven was nowhere near the size of the real boy, but was enough to hit Yoosung in all the spots that mattered. His heat flushing his face, the blond sat up and placed his pillow underneath him, pushing the plug as far down the flare as he could while grinding himself on the bed beneath him. His cock was at full-mast without him even touching it, every jolt of pleasure shooting up from his ass along the underside of his length.

The boy was determined, he was going to cum without laying a finger on himself. Crossing his legs underneath the pillow, he pulled them up closer to him, putting pressure onto his toy and onto that oh-so-sweet spot. The edge of the pillow rubbed up against his glistening head, catching droplets of precum that strung out as his cock twitched upwards. His knuckles whitening as he gripped, Yoosung bent forward and pressed his erection down into the pillow, grinding it between the soft plush and his own stomach.

Almost drooling as he panted, Yoosung arched his pelvis forward and swung it back into the toy, pushing it right up against his prostate. His orgasm hit him, a sensation that stirred deep inside him and shot down his cock as it pulsed and shot his cum out. The first shot hit his headboard, the rest spurting out of him onto the innocent pillow that had served him so well. Still moaning, still panting, still groaning; Yoosung collapsed forward, his legs numbed, completely unfazed by the sticky mess he’d just spread across his belly.

* * *

Yoosung’s legs still didn’t feel right even an hour later, as he got out of his chair to answer the knock at his dorm door. His eyes were the first thing the blond recognised, how could he not? The same eyes he’d spent the week dreaming, the same eyes he’d spent the afternoon thinking of as he lay in his post-orgasmic bliss. “Yoosung, you’d left your notes behind in lecture this morning!” Seven’s eyes beamed at Yoosung as they always did, at least until they flicked to the unmissably pink object sat in full view on the blond’s bedside, and the five-letter name and love hearts Yoosung had just written on it…


End file.
